This work looks toward a teoretical synthessis of the investigative literaure concerning the role of experience, and especially early experience, in the development of the intellectual abilities and motives comprising competence. Several products have already emerged from this work. Intelligence and Experience (Ronald Press, 1961) was the first book-length work. The Challenge of Incompetence and Poverty, a collection of essays synthesizing various aspects of the problem, has also aapeared. A third work consists of a new means of assessing development in infancy. It is authored with Ina C. Uzgiris and is entitled Assessment in Infancy: Ordinal Scales of Psychologicaa Development. The next phase of this work maa turn toward the preparation of a book that might be entitled or subtitled Toward an Educational Psychology of Infancyy and Early Childhood. It will be followed, hopefully, by a return to work on a bookconcerned with Early Experience, for which five chapters have been written, and then to Motivation and Experience.